The present invention relates generally to a case for carrying bottles and more particularly to a reusable carrier that can be connected to similar carriers to form display racks or storage racks.
Wine bottles are typically shipped in cardboard boxes to stores. At the store the bottles are removed from the boxes and arranged on shelves for display to customers. The wine bottles are also often displayed for sale in the store in the boxes. However, this arrangement makes it difficult for customers to see the products.
Consumers who purchase a case of wine carry the bottles home in the cardboard boxes. If the wine has been removed for display purposes the cardboard boxes must be repacked. These boxes are typically not sturdy and may be subject to damage from water, the environment, etc. These boxes are typically not reused or returned to the store.
It is therefore desirable to develop and design an improved bottle carrier for storing and displaying bottles.